darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Owen/dialogue
Repeatable dialogue Heroes' Guild Sir Owen: Greetings, Hero. Achiettes told me you'd passed her tests and been accepted into the guild. I remember how proud I was when I gained my guild membership. Sir Owen: You're a member of an exclusive order now. I hope you will remember to use your skills selflessly. As a hero, you have a solemn responsibility to fight on the side of good against evil. Restless Ghost Sir Owen: Father Aereck told me that you put a ghost in Lumbridge Graveyard to rest. Sir Owen: I wish you could have caught the warlock that desecrated that man's tomb. A person's mortal remains are sacred to Saradomin, and disturbing them is an unthinkable crime. Dragon Slayer Sir Owen: Greetings, Dragon-slayer. Elvarg was a true monster. You've avenged a lot of people who died in her attack on Crandor. Sir Owen: I'm proud to count you as a fellow Champions' Guild member. Temple Knights Sir Owen: Well met, Sir Knight. Sir Tiffy Cashien tells me that you're the newest member of our order. Sir Owen: I hope you appreciate the responsibility you have taken on. The Temple Knights have served Saradomin for longer than history remembers. Sir Owen: Our choices are not easy. We must always keep the vision of Saradomin in our hearts and divine his will in every situation we face. Slug Queen Sir Owen: So, you're the one who took down the Slug Queen? Sir Tiffy Cashien is singing your praises. It sounds like you're becoming one of the Temple Knights' best agents. Solus Dellagar Sir Owen: Savant told me you finally took down Solus Dellagar. I'm very impressed. Sir Owen: I was there at the Edgeville Incident - I saw first-hand what the 'murder mage' could do. I pray that we never see his like again. Sir Vyvin's Sword Sir Owen: Your replica of Sir Vyvin's sword fooled everyone. Even Sir Amik had no idea that the sword was ever lost. Oh, don't worry how I found out. I have my sources, but your secret is safe with me. While Guthix Sleeps The Blood Pact Sir Owen: Xenia told me about how you foiled a Zamorakian cult beneath Lumbridge Church. Congratulations. Sir Owen: Nowhere is safe from the servants of Zamorak. It makes me sick that they would try to desecrate a Saradominist church. Legends' Quest Sir Owen: You struck a powerful blow against the forces of evil when you destroyed the demon Nezikchened. Zamorak himself must be scared of you. Sir Owen: Your membership of the Legends' Guild is well deserved. King of the Dwarves Sir Owen: So, Keldagrim has a king again, and I hear you were involved. Sir Owen: The Temple Knights had files on the dwarven monarchy, but we had no indication that Veldaban had any royal blood. It's funny how things work out when an adventurer is involved. Akrisae Sir Owen: I was sad to hear of Akrisae's fall. He was always so pious, so devout. That he could so easily succumb to dark magic is more than a little disconcerting. I guess his faith wasn't quite as strong as I thought. Special dialogue Falador Park Sir Tiffy Cashien: Congratulations on your promotion, old bean. Sir Owen: Thank you, sir. It will be an honour to work with you. Sir Tiffy Cashien: Nonsense, young man! The honour is all mine. You came highly recommended by Sir Amik, you know. One of the bright lights of the White Knights. It won't be long before you're famous. Sir Owen: I'm not after fame, sir. I only want to serve Saradomin. Becoming too well-known might get in the way. Sir Tiffy Cashien: I do believe you're completely sincere! Well, I'm sure you'll be famous in the Order, even if you're unknown outside it, what? Sir Tiffy Cashien: I'm sure you have work to do, places not to be seen, and so forth. Toodle-pip! Ashdale *'Sir Owen:' Greetings. I saw strange lights hovering over this island. Do you know anything about it? **'Player:' There was a necromancer, but she's dead now. ***'Sir Owen:' I see. And I take it you are the one who defeated them? Well, done my friend. ***'Sir Owen:' I thought you might be in need of help, but it seems this island has all the protection it requires. **'Player:' It was Morwenna the Cruel. ***'Sir Owen: '''Morwenna the Cruel? I recognise the name, but I thought she died hundreds of years ago. ***'Sir Owen: Still, the important thing is that she no longer poses a threat. I assume we have you to thank for that? ****'Player: '''Yes. *****Dialogue missing ****'Player: 'Yes, but I had help. *****'Sir Owen: Don't be so modest, my friend! I could see the moment I laid eyes on you that you were a skilled warrior. **'Player:' Don't worry, everything is under control. ***Dialogue missing **'Player:' Can I ask you a question? ***'Sir Owen:' By all means. ****'Player:' Who are you? *****'Sir Owen:' Forgive me I have neglected to introduce myself. My name is SIr Owen, Temple Knight and emissary of Saradomin. It is a pleasure to meet you, my friend. ****'Player:' How did you get here? *****'Sir Owen:' I was passing by on a ship bound for Entrana when I saw an eerie light hanging in the sky. *****'Sir Owen:' Something about the phenomenon suggested an evil presence, so I asked the captain to drop anchor, and used a rowboat to make my way ashore. *****'Sir Owen:' Which, in a full suit of armour, was not an easy task. ****'Player:' Where did you come from? *****'Sir Owen:' Falador is my home, but I am often required to travel to different parts of Gielinor to advance Saradomin's cause. *****'Sir Owen:' As a Temple Knight, it is my sworn duty to defend the weak, protect the innocent, and confront evil wherever it asserts itself. ****'Player:' Goodbye. *****'Sir Owen:' Until we meet again, my friend.